The Story Of Us
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Calvin asked about the story of how Olivia and Elliot met. Of course they're gonna tell with smiles on their faces and lots of memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Day 2011**

Calvin,Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the living room with Max.

Calvin was 17 going on 18 and a senior in high school. Gracie was now 7 years old and still in elementary school. Elliot was still in the Army, but by now he was a Lieutenant General and wasn't deploying as much as he use too. Olivia was still working for SVU along with everyone else. She had aged, but you couldn't tell one bit. And then Max was 4 years old and was a "horse dog" as Gracie would say.

"So Calvin" Elliot said. "Have you chosen a school?"

Calvin shook his head. "This decision is so tough. I've been accepted into NYU, Harvard and Yale. It's not necessarily the easiest decision ever" he said looking at the acceptance letters.

Calvin was very bright and athletic. His GPA was a 4.75 and he played football along with being in National Honors Society, Beta Club, and Deca. He was also quite popular. Along with dating the head cheerleader Kate. Who also happened to be Melinda Warner's daughter.

"Where do you wanna go?" Olivia said. "Harvard the school of Law accepted you. Yale wants you for law as well. Both excellent law schools. And NYU wants you for football. It's a wonderful school as well. You'd like it."

Calvin nodded. "I really like NYU. And it has a law school too. But Harvard. I mean you don't just get accepted into Harvard or Yale on any given day." he said "It'd be cool to be at Harvard."  
Olivia nodded. "Talk to aunt Casey about Harvard Law School. She went there. She loved it."

Calvin nodded again.

"Where's Kate going?" Elliot asked

"Either NYADA, AMDA, or University of the Arts which is in Philadelphia. She wants to major in Musical Theatre." he said. "She got a scholarship to NYADA. And her GPA is just as high as mine." Calvin said

"Good for her" Olivia said smiling "Kate has her mothers gift. Melinda was an amazing singer and dancer."

Elliot nodded "Yep. Best in the choral class at our school."

Olivia nodded "She got a scholarship to NYADA. Full ride. But she chose Dartmouth up in New Hampshire and became an ME instead"

Calvin looked at both his parents. "All of you went to school together?"

Elliot and Olivia nodded. "Same catholic school. All of us graduated together.. Except Elliot and Uncle Fin. They were a year ahead. But we were all friends. All extremely close." Olivia said smiling.

"Well Olivia could've graduated early, but she wanted to wait." Elliot said smiling

Olivia rolled her eyes "You're just lucky your ass made it out of high school." she said laughing

Calvin was more curious. "Tell me the story of how you two met" he said smiling

Elliot and Olivia smiled and nodded. "Alright. It's a long story so brace yourself." she said

Calvin nodded "We got is at her friends house tonight. It's just you two, me and Max" he said. Max looked up from the floor then jumped up on the couch and on both Olivia and Elliot's lap.  
"Damn dog thinks he's a lap dog" Elliot said. Half his body is on Elliot. Half on Olivia.

Olivia laughed and Max wagged his tail. "But we love him" she said petting Max's head.

Calvin laughed. "Okay so tell!" he said eagerly

Olivia and Elliot nodded. "You wanna start?" Elliot said "It's always better when you tell it."

Olivia nodded "Okay. she said It all started in August of my freshman year..."

**August 30th 1990 **

"Olivia hurry up!" Casey exclaimed "We're gonna be late for our first day of highschool!" she exclaimed.

Olivia came out the door with a makeup hidden black eye. "Sorry. I had to finish putting on makeup."  
Casey looked at her "Dammit what'd your mother get pissed about now?" she said looking at the eye.

Olivia shrugged. "I had forgotten to fold the towels." she said "No worries. We gotta go get Melinda come on"

Casey stopped in front of Olivia.

"Casey! I almost tripped and fell!" Olivia said catching herself before face planting into the concrete.

"Olivia you need to tell someone." Casey said.

"When pigs fly Casey." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Olivia you cannot keep living in that hell hole." she said.

Olivia closed her eyes "Casey I can't tell or they will place me in some god forbidden foster home. And then I'll never see you or Melinda ever again. Is that what you want?"

Casey shook her head "But they're gonna figure something is wrong. How'd you even get into this school?" She asked

"My aunt. or god aunt Elizabeth Donnelly. She paid for it." Olivia said starting to walk

Casey stopped again and Olivia almost fell again

"Casey I swear to God if you stop suddenly again, I won't be the only one with a black eye." Olivia said

"You mean the prosecutor Elizabeth Donnelly whose only lost maybe 3 cases in her entire career?" She said excitedly

Olivia nodded "Yeah? So?"

Casey gasped "She is my idol! I aspire to be Donnelly!" She exclaimed.

"Would you like to meet her and maybe get an autograph?" She said joking.

Casey nodded fast "Can I really?!" she said

Olivia nodded "Sure. After school we will go to the District Attorney's office. And you can gawk over Liz"

Casey jumped up and down like a 5 year old girl.

"Casey cut it out." Olivia said "Come on we gotta go get Melinda then go to school" she said pulling her best friend away from her house.

When they arrived at Melinda's she was waiting outside.

"Finally" Melinda said standing up. Melinda lived in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Both her parents were Surgeons.

"I thought you two forgot about me." She said walking with her friends "Olivia your eye"

Olivia nodded. "Blame Casey for making us late. and yeah I know. My mother. It's a long story"

Melinda nodded "Lets go before we're late" she said.

"Melinda!" Her mother stopped her

Melinda turned around "What?" she said looking confused

"Would you three like to take the car to school?"

Melinda nodded "Yeah lets do that instead of walk. Since we're already gonna be late" she said looking at Casey.

Casey looked down. "Sorry" she said

The three girls hopped in the car and they drove off.

When they arrived at school, they all got their schedules.

"What do you two have first period?" Casey said.

Olivia and Melinda looked at their schedules. "I've got Honors Biology. What do you two have?" "I've got honors Bio too!" Melinda said excitedly. Casey sighed "I have honors english first period"

Olivia sighed. "Well it looks like we've all got Latin 3 together and Honors US History together and Choir together. And Casey you and I have French 2 together along with gym and Algebra 2 together. So we'll see each other!" She said smiling at her best friend.

"None of you took theater?" Melinda said

Both girls shook their heads.

"Well y'all suck" she said

The three girls laughed.

The warning bell rang

"I guess that's our cue" Olivia said.

Casey sighed "I wish I was with you guys"

Melinda and Olivia hugged Casey before walking the opposite way to class.

"I wonder if we will meet anyone cute" Melinda said joking with Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. And both girls walked into class.

Their teacher greeted them "Miss Benson you will be sitting next to and Miss Warner you will be next to "  
Elliot looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever. Curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous olive toned skin. She was perfect.

"Hi" he said "I'm Elliot."

She looked at him. Buff and attractive. Brown hair and ice blue eyes that could make you melt in an instant.

"H-Hi. I'm Olivia" she said shyly

He smiled at her. Something about her. Was different. Than any other woman she'd ever met.

Something about him was different. She felt as if gravity pulled her close to him.

"Hey I'm Raf." Barba said to Melinda.

"Hello. I'm Melinda" She said shaking his hand.

She noticed his schedule "You have theater next period?" She asked

He nodded. "I'm a thespian. I love it."

"Me too! I'm not a thespian yet, but I have theater 3 next period." Melinda said excitedly

Raf smiled. "You'll love it. You should consider Drama Club and the winter musical. It helps with Thespian Society points."

Melinda smiled "Alright I will!"

Suddenly the bell rang

Elliot looked at Olivia. "So you're a sophomore right?"  
Olivia shook her head "Freshman." she said

Elliot was shocked "Woah. I never would've guessed." He said.

Olivia laughed softly. He didn't know her but he was already head over heels for her.

Olivia felt the same about him. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it. A lot.

" and Miss Benson. Stop talking or I'll send you out." The teacher said.

"Sorry" they both said in unison. Then they both looked at each other and giggled softly.

Suddenly a note appeared on Olivia's lap

_How do you like this class so far? And your partner is fine;)_

Olivia looked at Melinda and rolled her eyes

_Oh hush.. He is nice looking though.. Anyways this class is slightly boring and the teacher scares me._

Olivia handed Melinda the note.

Melinda laughed softly

_Suddenly another note appeared in Olivia's lap_  
_I know we just met and everything, but if you're free this afternoon, I'd love to take you to get coffee. If you like coffee._

_-Elliot_

Olivia looked over at him and smiled

_I'd love that._

_-Olivia_

Elliot smiled at her.

_Awesome. Meet me in the commons after school. I'll be waiting_

_-Elliot_

Olivia looked at him and nodded. The perfect start to freshman year.

"You're father had me at hello" Olivia said smiling up at Elliot.

Elliot kissed her forehead "You're mother was the perfect one for me."

Calvin looked at his parents and smiled. He hoped one day he could have that with Kate.

"Then what happened?" Calvin said

Elliot and Olivia smiled. "The coffee date neither one of us will forget" they said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"So dad you took mom on a coffee date? How classy" Calvin said jokingly

Elliot squinted at the 17 year old boy "And what would you know about first dates Mister?"

Calvin threw his hands up in defense "Hey I took Kate to Olive Garden for our first date so.." the boy said grinning

Olivia rolled her eyes "Enough you two. Now would you like to hear about the coffee date?" she said to Calvin

Calvin nodded "Very much please"

Olivia looked at Elliot and laughed. "That was one of the most interesting dates ever" she said laughing

Elliot nodded "That afternoon you were late. You see Calvin, Melinda and Aunt Casey like to make your mother late. For everything and anything..."

"Guys stop I think I look fine" Olivia said trying to push Melinda and Casey off her.

"But you're going on a a sophomore." Melinda said

"And he's the most popular guy in school. Olivia. Which means you gotta make an impression" Casey added. Both girls nodded. Olivia rolled her eyes at the two crazys.

"And your point is? You two are gonna make me late for my first date with him." She said pushing both girls aside.

Melinda and Casey just stood there.  
"Oh! Casey. Go by the District Attorney's office. You've got an appointment with Donnelly." Olivia said walking out of the bathroom

"Damn Casey what'd you do now?" Melinda said

Casey rolled her eyes. "Uh nothing. I'm in love with Elizabeth Donnelly. She's my role model" Casey said  
"Come on. Your chauffeur is driving me" Casey said.

"Uh... No he's not." Melinda said "I'm staying after for auditions for the winter musical." Melinda said.

Casey looked at her funny. "Interesting" she said "But can he please drive me?" She begged.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Come on" she said pulling her friend along "Lemme see what I can do."

Olivia appeared in the commons 5 minutes later

"Sorry I'm late." She said "My idiotic friends thought it'd be necessary to make me look like a showgirl"

Elliot turned around. Olivia had on her uniform. Her hair was nicely in place and her makeup was perfect.

"You look perfect" Elliot said not realizing what just fell outta his mouth.

Olivia blushed "T-thanks.. You do too."

"Come on." He said. "'The Bean' is a few blocks away. If you don't mind walking"  
Olivia shook her head "Not at all. I love to walk"

Elliot smiled and they started walking

About 10 minutes later, they appeared at "The Bean"

"Oh crap" Olivia said

Elliot looked at her funny "What is it?"

"I have absolutely no money on me" she said sighing

Elliot put an arm around her waist "I'll pay. It's a date remember?" he said

There was something about his touch that was so electrifying.

Olivia smiled "Thanks" she said smiling.

They stepped up to the cashier

"Hi." She said "What would you like?"  
Elliot spoke first "A large mocha latte and two chocolate chip muffins" he said

She punched it in "And for you?" she said

"A medium chai tea latte" Olivia said

The cashier punched it in "Will that be it?" She asked

Elliot nodded

"Okay your total comes to $24.50" she said

Elliot pulled out $25 "Keep the change" he said

They got their coffees and the two muffins and went to sit down

"So." Elliot said "How'd you like your first day?"

Olivia smiled "Interesting. High school is interesting" she said laughing

Elliot nodded in agreeance.

"How was your day?" she asked

"It was ok" he said "Our first period teacher is an ass" he said

Olivia agreed "I know. I don't like him"

"Me either" he said "But you know what makes it better?"

"What?" she said

"You being my lab partner." he said smiling

Olivia stared for a second

"It's just something about you. I don't know what it is, but I just fell for you before you sat down" he said

"Charmer." she said in a joking manner "But I fell for you too. You had me at hello." she said giggling

Elliot laughed and then they started talking about everything and anything. They laughed a lot and both really enjoyed each other.

Suddenly they heard a woman screaming. And Olivia knew exactly who it was

"Shit" Olivia said trying to hide her face

"What?" Elliot said

"The woman screaming and throwing a fit is my mother.." Olivia said embarrassed. Elliot is never gonna want to talk to her again

"OLIVIA!" Serena exclaimed

Olivia tried hiding her face from her mother

"LOOK AT ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Serena bellowed

Elliot stood up "Don't speak to her that way" he said rudely

Olivia looked up "Elliot.. Don't" she said trying to stop him

"Are you really on a date with her in public? HA You could do so much better than my trashy slut of a daughter" Serena spat

Olivia wanted to die. Right then and there

"She isn't any of those horrible things. She's beautiful, smart, talented and funny with a beautiful personality. Unlike you." Elliot said in a harsh tone toward Serena

"Are you drunk?" Serena said with an evil laugh

"Are you mother?" Olivia said questionly

Serena pulled her daughter up and smacked her hard

"Why would you say that to me you bitch?" she spat

"Because you reek of booze." Olivia said "What'd you drink? Whiskey? Rum? Vodka? All three?" Olivia said crossing her arms

"You little bitch" Serena said then she took the blazing hot coffee and threw it on her daughter then stormed out

Olivia fell to the floor in pain. Elliot rushed to her side.

"Liv are you okay?!" he said

Olivia shook her head "I-I'm pretty sure I hhave a burnt arm" she said shaking

Elliot looked at the cashier who looked really shocked "Call 911 Now!"

Elliot cradled Olivia softly "You're gonna be ok"

When the Ambulance arrived, Olivia said it was a freak accident

"Why did you lie?" Elliot whispered

"Because if they find out, it was my mother, bad things will happen." Olivia said softly

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that" Olivia said quietly

Elliot looked at her with soft eyes "It's fine. Really." he said sincerely

Olivia gulped "No it's not. You were never supposed to see that. Ever. You'll probably never wanna see me again. I wouldn't blame you..." She said looking away

Elliot wiped a tear from her eye "Hey now." he said "I really like you. I'm not gonna let your mother stop any of this. I won't let you go." He said kissing her forehead

"Wow." Olivia said "You really know how to woo a girl on a first date"

Elliot laughed "I try I try"

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"Well Miss Benson" said "You seem to be alright. The burn wasn't that severe, I'm more concerned about the fractured ribs. Could you explain how that happened?"

Olivia gulped "I fell down a flight of stairs. I was late getting out of the house and just fell" She lied and could tell she was, but chose not to say anything.

"You're free to go Miss Benson" he said

Olivia nodded and walked out to Elliot, Melinda, Casey, and Elizabeth

"Liz" Olivia said surprised

"Hello Olivia" she said "You're staying with me tonight understood?"

Olivia nodded "Thank you" she said hugging her God-Aunt

Liz smiled at the teen "You're welcome" she said softly

"Do all of you need rides home?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes" Olivia's friends said in unison

"Okay. I need addresses" Elizabeth said

Casey spoke first "Hyatt Regency in Time's Square." she said

Elizabeth looked at her strange "Excuse me?"

"My father is the manager there. We live in a penthouse there." she said

"Interesting" Elizabeth said "Alright she said. How about you" Elizabeth said pointing to Melinda

"I'm actually like 3 blocks from you " Melinda said

"Oh!" Elizabeth said "Your parents are the two doctors!" she said now making the connection

Melinda nodded "Yes 'ma'am they are" she said

Elizabeth smiled. She liked the Warners a lot.

"How about you young man?" She said giving him the devil eye

Elliot gulped at the way she looked at him

"Uh.. Um.. 71 , Broadway" Elliot stuttered

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. Elliot was scared of Elizabeth.

"Alright everyone get in the car" Elizabeth said laughing

The four teens got into the car and Elizabeth drove off.

The entire car ride was filled with laughter and jokes. Who knew an ADA could be so hilarious? Olivia thought about it for a long time. She realized it right then and there. She was going to be just fine.

"So Judge Donnelly was your god aunt?" Calvin asked

Olivia nodded "I finally got out of my house and far away from my mother" she said

"That's so crazy!" Calvin said "I can't believe your mother did that"

Olivia and Elliot both nodded "I put up with it until one of the nuns asked me why I always came to school looking I've been in a gang fight. Then I decided it'd be best if I just went and stayed with Liz until I graduated"

"And the courts said that it was ok?" Calvin questioned

Olivia nodded "Yes. My mom and Elizabeth were good friends for a very long time. She put in the will if anything were to happen to her that I was to live with Elizabeth Donnelly her childhood best friend. And so I did." She said smiling

"Best decision that your mother ever made" Elliot said putting an arm around Olivia

Olivia laughed "Yeah and you were scared shitless of Elizabeth" she joked

Elliot rolled his eyes "yeah yeah yeah"

Calvin laughed "So you and I have similar situations" he said

Olivia nodded "Kinda yeah we do."

"Did you and dad ever break up? " Calvin asked

"Nope" Elliot said proudly. The first time I saw her, I wasn't gonna let her go"

Olivia smiled up at him "And there were many times I wanted to kill him" she joked

"But I'm still living!" Elliot said laughing

Olivia laughed "For now" she winked

Calvin watched his parents and it reminded him of a movie he saw with Kate _The Notebook_. The two main characters had a crazy relationship but loved each other more than life itself.


End file.
